Coleção de OneShotts
by Lor-sama
Summary: Drabbles de vários casais. NaruSaku; NaruHina; SasuHina; série de oneshotts, nos generos de romance, comédia, drama, universo alternativo; sem interligação de capítulos.
1. I hate you

Imerso no passado, eu vejo como venci, mas também como eu perdi muitas coisas, e acabo pensando que tudo o que eu fiz foi em vão. Como se tudo o que eu vivi tivesse sido jogado ao vento, e levado para um lugar tão remoto que é impossível de reaver, então eu fico divagando o que poderia ter sido. E isso, custa-me a noite inteira... Mas em algum lugar em mim, bem escondido, como uma chama que se apaga com mínimo esforço, minha esperança ainda perdura e ela sussurra "Eu ainda não perdi você".

Every time we lie awake (Cada vez que mentimos acordados)

After every hit we take (Depois de cada golpe que tomamos)

Every feeling that I get (Cada sentimento que eu recebo)

But I haven't missed you yet (Mas, eu ainda não perdi você)

Quando penso no meu dia a dia, vejo que na maior parte do tempo eu supero esse sentimento; mas quando estou em missão por mais de um dia, meus companheiros observam cada suspiro ou grito que dou, ou como eu sempre faço tudo para ver seu sorriso. Mas, ainda é pouco... Ainda não significa nada... E eu fico aqui esperando um futuro que não me é de direito. E é nessas horas que paro para pensar em você... E acabo me remoendo vendo a sua felicidade, porque eu poderia estar fazendo você feliz.

Every roommate kept awake (cada colega de quarto que se mantém acordado)

By every sigh and scream que make (por cada suspiro e grito que damos)

All the feelings that I get (Todos os sentimentos que tenho)

But I don't miss you yet

Only where I stop to think about it…

Eu percebo que te odeio. Detesto ter feito tudo o que fiz, em parte por sua causa, eu detesto parar em um lugar e me lembrar de você e do seu sorriso, pensar que sempre eu estive ao seu lado, mas que isso não era suficiente. Eu realmente odeio ver que menti a mim pensando que ao meu lado você era feliz, que eu te fazia feliz. E, no fim quando paro para recordar nossos tempos juntos, eu vejo com um sorriso amargo em meu rosto, que você sempre odiou o modo como eu me portava você sempre me achou irritante e idiota.

E o pior é que eu sou muito idiota porque eu amo você, mesmo odiando tudo em você, por me fazer infeliz...

I hate everything about you! (eu odeio tudo em você)

Why do I love you? (Por que eu te amo?)

I hate everything about you… (Eu odeio tudo a respeito de você)

Why do I love you? (Por que eu te amo?)

E no final de tudo, eu volto para Konoha, para minha vida de herói, e de um exemplo... E você está lá, sorrindo. Com seus olhos esverdeados mostrando preocupação e alivio por me ver; mas o problema é onde a sua mão está agarrada e quem é que te dar força.

Você sorri para mim, mas aquele sorriso e aquele olhar apaixonado você só dirige a uma única pessoa ao Sasuke. E, aí eu passo minhas noites em claro; invejando o modo como você sorri para ele, o modo como você olha para ele, o modo como falas com ele. E, bem lá no fundo eu só queria o seu modo apaixonado direcionado para mim, e no auge de toda a minha hipocrisia, eu apenas sorrio e me faço feliz na sua frente.

Every time we lie awake (Cada vez que mentimos acordados)

After every hit we take (Depois de cada golpe que tomamos)

Every feeling that I get (Cada sentimento que eu recebo)

But I haven't missed you yet (Mas, eu ainda não perdi você)

Only where I stop to think about it…

E eu vou me perdendo em outros abraços, outros sorrisos, esquecendo quem eu sou, esquecendo quem eu realmente queria ao meu lado, imaginando como seria estar com você.

Daí, eu penso no que eu estou me tornando, e em como eu venho agindo e me desprezo, e então eu chego ao ápice, eu passo a me odiar, a odiar você e a todos ao meu redor, por isso eu me jogo de cabeça na vida taciturna, te encontrando em outras pessoas, e eu vou vivendo assim.

I hate everything about you! (eu odeio tudo em você)

Why do I love you? (Por que eu te amo?)

I hate everything about you… (Eu odeio tudo a respeito de você)

Why do I love you? (Por que eu te amo?)

Andando pelas ruas, depois de sair de cima do Monte Hokage, eu posso te ver sorrindo andando de mãos dadas com o Sasuke, e acenando para eu me juntar a vocês, e por incrível que parece a Hinata está junto de vocês, e eu sei o que ela sente por mim, mas não é ela quem habita grande parte dos meus sonhos, ou desejos.

Mas, eu também sei que todos os meus amigos tentam me juntar a ela, e a essa altura do campeonato ela já entendeu tudo, ela me odeia pelos mesmos motivos que eu te odeio Sakura, mas ainda assim é melhor estar perto do que longe. E, só hoje, apenas esta noite, eu e a Hinata não vamos sair perdendo.

Every time we lie awake (Cada vez que mentimos acordados)

After every hit we take (Depois de cada golpe que tomamos)

Every feeling that I get (Cada sentimento que eu recebo)

But I haven't missed you yet (Mas, eu ainda não perdi você)

Only where I stop to think about it…

E quando eu penso a respeito de nós dois, e do que eu farei com a Hinata hoje, eu me odeio, e odeio mais ainda os locais que vou ao seu lado, por que como uma marca a ferro quente na pele de alguém, esses locais me marcam igualmente, e eu me torno um escravo de memórias e desejos, que jamais se realizarão.

Desta forma, eu passo a noite com vocês, entre conversas animadas, sorrisos falsos, e uma alegria que não me pertence. Mas, que se dane, eu sou masoquista e quero aproveitar todas as migalhas que você me dá; para no final eu e amar mais, e me odiar mais, e depois te odiar por tudo o que fazes comigo.

I hate everything about you! (eu odeio tudo em você)

Why do I love you? (Por que eu tea mo?)

I hate everything about you… (Eu odeio tudo a respeito de você)

Why do I love you? (Por que eu te amo?)

Quando o jantar acabar, eu sei que eu vou ficar um bom tempo olhando o caminho que você vai fazer com ele, e a Hinata vai ficar ao meu lado com uma cara decepcionada, e eu vou sorrir morto, e depois safado, falando besteiras ao ouvido dela, que vai corar, e eu vou me animar no completo lado pervertido...

E, não haverá problema, porque como eu a Hinata, apesar de doce, frágil e recatada, corre para recolher todas as migalhas que eu direciono a ela; ela age da mesma forma aproveitando tudo, e mandando para o espaço toda a dignidade e orgulho que ela deveria ter para si.

É quando eu paro para pensar nos meus atos futuros, quando eu traço todo um esquema do que eu vou fazer para tentar te esquecer, ou imaginar como seria ter você em meus braços que eu me toco do que eu sou.

Only when I stop to think (Apenas quando eu paro para pensar)

About you, I know (Sobre você, eu sei...)

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

- E então?_ eu ouço a voz de Hinata me chamando._ Vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira?

- Você sabe não é?_ eu digo com o olhar direcionado ao caminho do Sasuke com a Sakura.

- Eu sei..._ ela diz escondendo a tristeza._ Eu sempre soube, e sempre saberei, mas no momento eu estou ignorando isso.

- Quando eu penso em minha vigente situação..._ ela me cortou.

- Você se odeia, depois odeia a Sakura, e o resto do mundo._ ela constatou, e sorriu sem graça._ Mas e daí?! Isso não vai mudar nada, e se for para passar a noite lamentando eu vou embora._ ela disse, e eu fiquei quieto uns instantes, para depois sorrir safado.

- Sabe, Hyuuga você está bem gostosa._ eu disse, esbanjando charme, e ela revirou os olhos.

- Isso não vai fazer você ficar louco por mim, então vamos logo para sua casa._ ela disse andando a minha frente, rebolando de um modo que me fez esquecer do mundo, e é por isso que eu gosto de usá-la, porque no fim, nós esquecemos dos problemas juntos.

Essa noite, eu não iria parar para pensar sobre eu e a Sakura, eu não iria parar para pensar o porque, mas uma coisa era certa eu a odiava pelo modo como eu me portava quando estava sem ela, e no final eu nunca saberia dizer porque eu continuava a me martirizar a amando; e passaria a me questionar mais a respeito da morena a minha frente.

Afinal de contas, porque ela me amava? Quer dizer, nós dois somos iguais, então por que esse amor que sentimos não morre? Eu amo a Sakura, e a odeio, por quê? E a Hinata está no mesmo misto de emoções comigo, por quê?

I hate everything about you (Eu odeio tudo a seu respeito)

Why do I Love you? (Por que eu te amo?)

You hate everything about me (Você odeia tudo a meu respeito)

Why do you Love me? (Por que você me ama?)

Algumas coisas nunca terão resposta eu digo a mim mesmo, abrindo a porta para a morena gostosa entrar, e nesse momento não é hora para esse tipo de indagações, mas sim de aproveitar, porque nem todo dia eu tenho a Hinata na minha cama, sem declarações e pedidos mudos de promessas que jamais serão feitas.

E, eu também não quero estragar essa noite com meu ódio por mim mesmo por não amar corretamente, e desprezar alguém que me dá tudo quando eu estendo a mão para jogar migalhas a ela. Sendo assim, só esta noite eu não quero me odiar enquanto a Hinata me ama.

I hate

You hate

I hate

You Love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I Love you?


	2. Disturbio

E se tudo o que você conhecesse mudasse?

A cidade de Konoha foi invadida por criaturas sedentas por sangue, e se tornou um deserto, apenas vampiros viviam ali.

Uma organização do governo se infiltrou no lugar e levou pessoas especializadas para combater o mal antes que se espalha.

O que você faria se sua amada tentasse matá-lo?

Bom, é um presente de Halloween, com tudo se voltando para essa data, eu tive essa pequena ideia, é minha primeira fic de suspense, horor, e terror.

O casal é NaruHina.

Capítulo: Happy Halloween

- Cuidado! _ a voz masculina gritou as costas de jovem ruivo_ Ao seu lado, Gaara!

- Ahm..._ o ruivo se virou acionando sua arma de curto alcance, uma pistola, e acertou no peito de um homem._ Merda de onde ele veio?

- Eu não sei mais é incomum uma equipe de cinco vampiros._ o homem mascarado falou analisando o lugar.

- Você se machucou?_ Gaara perguntou._ Kakashi acho melhor ver como o Naruto e o Sai estão.

- Vou ligar para eles._ Kakashi falou pegando um celular preto do bolso da calça._ Tenta falar com o Shikamaru._ ele falou enquanto discava um número.

- Certo._ Gaara falou indo até o carro 4x4 estacionado a sua direita a uns dos metros.

A dupla tentava se comunicar enquanto olhavam o lugar que haviam parado; estava de noite, e o frio predominava na avenida deserta em que se encontravam, as trevas os tornavam presas fáceis para seus caçadores e nunca é bom contar com a sorte.

- Conseguiu falar com eles?_ Gaara perguntou ao ver Kakashi se aproximar do carro.

- Sim, eles seguiram pela avenida principal ao sudeste de nós._ ele respondeu entrando no carro no banco do motorista.

- O Shikamaru está mapeando nosso caminho, as instruções devem chegar a qualquer momento._ o ruivo terminou de falar e um bip no monitor do carro soou, o rapaz deu um sorriso de canto e entrou no tucson.

- Vamos seguir reto._ Kakashi avisou Gaara quanto este entrou no carro.

Há alguns quilômetros dali; também numa avenida banhada pela nevoa e a treva que irradiava o lugar, um troller corria pelas ruas desertas em alta velocidade. Dentro do carro o jovem loiro se mantinha chateado, enquanto o moreno fitava atentamente a rua por onde dirigia.

- Nada até agora._ o loiro disse suspirando.

- Não vejo problema nisso, é até melhor a calmaria._ Sai falou, e um bip soou._ O que foi?

- Não sei! Parece que algo aconteceu na sede._ Naruto falou.

- Ok._ Sai disse aumentando a velocidade.

- É estranho como essa parte do estado ficou vazio._ Naruto comentou olhando para a cidade morta pela qual passavam.

- É culpa dos ataques que essa região recebeu dos vampiros._ Sai comentou baixo.

- Eu sei é difícil acreditar que estamos numa cidade vampiresca._ o loiro comentou batendo de leve os dedos na porta do carro, como quem acompanha uma melodia.

- Vampiresca?_ Sai comentou sem expressão.

- É uma cidade de vampiros._ Naruto tentou explicar fazendo gestos com as mãos._ É como nos filmes de terror.

- Só que real._ Sai completou._ Está mais para jogos...

- Também parece..._ Naruto falou deixando que o assunto morresse, mas continuou agitado._ É agonizante saber que a maioria das pessoas em si não sabe do que está acontecendo, e as que sabem agem como se isso fosse normal.

- É por causa do governo, as pessoas que foram removidas daqui sofreram lavagem cerebral._ Sai respondeu.

- Vamos demorar demais?_ Naruto perguntou calmo, e seu celular começou a tocar._ Alo?!_ ele atendeu e ouviu a pessoa falar._ Não está comigo não estamos na ronda._ ele ficou em silêncio esperando a reposta._ Estou fazendo a ronda com o Sai. Ela deveria estar com o Neji ou com o Sasuke.

- O que houve?_ Sai perguntou olhando de canto para o loiro, quando este desligou o celular.

- Hinata sumiu e Sasuke chegou à base a antes de eu desligar todo machucado._ o loiro falou apertando o punho._ Eles estavam de ronda.

- Já tentaram se comunicar com ela?_ Sai perguntou sem expressão, mas apertou com força o volante.

- Já, mais eu também vou ligar para ela._ Naruto falou discando o número da jovem.

- Eu vou ligar para o Kakashi._ Sai comentou, mas notou que o loiro não lhe deu atenção.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao quartel general deles, e no enquanto saiam do troller em que estavam, chegou uma tucson preta no lugar. Os jovens ficaram parados esperando os outros dois companheiros descerem; e o loiro aproveitava para falar com a jovem desaparecida.

- O que aconteceu?_ Gaara perguntou depois de dar a volta no carro e se juntar ao trio.

- Hinata sumiu._ Sai respondeu calmo._ Ela estava na ronda com o Sasuke, mas só ele chegou.

- Qual o estado dele?_ Kakashi perguntou, e a voz de Naruto os atrapalhou.

- Hinata? Hinata?_ ele falava preocupado e seguidamente tentando chamar a atenção.

- E então?_ Gaara perguntou olhando para o loiro, que arregalava os olhos.

- Naruto._ Kakashi chamou o loiro quando percebeu que ele deixava a mão cair junto do aparelho móvel.

- O que houve?_ Sai arriscou perguntar.

- Ela me chamou e depois eu ouvi ela gritar e ficou mudo._ Naruto falou arremessando o celular com força.

- Calma._ Kakashi falou._ Vamos entrar.

- E conseguir que o Shikamaru a rastreie._ Gaara falou andando na frente dos homens.

- Ela vai ficar bem._ Sai falou olhando o loiro._ Vamos conseguir achá-la, antes que aconteça o mesmo a ela.

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, e seguiu os companheiros até a entrada, quando Kakashi estendeu um cartão, digitou uma senha, e colocou o dedo em uma maquininha que apareceu que lia a impressão digital em seu dedo indicador. Depois eles passaram pela entrada e seguiram pelo salão até entrarem no elevador.

O grupo saiu do elevador e seguiu por um corredor iluminado, passando por paredes de vidros, e por alguns espelhos; depois pararam em frente a uma porta metalizada, onde Kakashi bateu uma vez, e a porta se abriu, revelando um escritório cheio de gente.

- Como o Sasuke está?_ Kakashi perguntou calmo.

- Como está a situação?_ Naruto perguntou logo em seguida.

- Alguém conseguiu alguma informação?_ Gaara perguntou após o loiro.

- Já falaram com a Sakura?_ Sai perguntou sério, recebendo os olhares de todos do lugar.

- A Sakura._ Shikamaru falou arregalando os olhos e se levando.

- Acho que ainda não foram até a fonte._ Kakashi concluiu com uma gota na cabeça.

- Eu vou lá com ela._ Tenten falou desencostando da parede.

- Eu vou com você._ Temari disse se levantando da cadeira onde olhava algo em um monitor.

- O que estava monitorando Temari?_ Neji perguntou indo até onde a moça estava.

- O GPS do Sasuke._ a loira respondeu.

- Ele ficou na área em que eles estavam._ Shikamaru comunicou.

- E o que houve?_ Kakashi perguntou depois que as mulheres saíram da sala.

- O Sasuke chegou aqui em um péssimo estado!_ Tsunade anunciou, olhando para o grupo que entrou na sala pela primeira vez._ Eles foram monitorar os arredores da sede, e seguiram um pouco para o norte.

- Eles foram em direção a floresta?!_ Naruto perguntou perplexo._ O Sasuke sabe que a essa hora não vamos para lá.

- De acordo com o que ele relatou; ela foi para lá porque ouviu uma criança chorar._ Neji falou pela primeira vez.

- E tinha uma criança?_ Gaara perguntou sério.

- Sim._ Kiba falou entrando na sala junto com seu cachorro.

- E então Kiba?_ Tsunade perguntou olhando o rapaz.

- O Shino ficou na sala observando ela._ o rapaz se antecipou._ E ela parece ser normal.

- Parece?_ Kakashi perguntou curioso.

- É parece!_ Kiba respondeu tranqüilo._ Mas, ela tem um comportamento estranho, acho que ela pode ser uma espécie nova.

- Impossível eles não se reproduzem._ Chouji falou abrindo uma caixa de rosquinhas.

- Não totalmente._ Shikamaru interveio pensativo_ Você esqueceu que existe lobisomens.

- Achas que ela é..._ Naruto perguntou, mas balançou a cabeça._ Não tenho tempo para isso, tenho que achar a Hinata.

- Onde a Ino está?_ Gaara perguntou percorrendo o lugar com os olhos.

- Na enfermaria ajudando Shizune._ Tsunade respondeu.

- Vou até ela._ o ruivo informou saindo do lugar.

- Vou com você, depois de falar com o Sasuke, vou até a parte onde a Sakura fica._ Naruto informou.

- Vai armado._ Tsunade falou calma, e o loiro assentiu.

Gaara saiu junto de Naruto da sala, e foram até o elevador novamente, só que por um curto tempo. E logo estavam andando por um corredor com uma temperatura mais baixa, e a iluminação mais baixa, onde o silêncio imperava.

- Ela vai ficar bem._ Gaara falou olhando para as placas nas portas._ É aqui.

- Vamos logo._ Naruto falou apressando o amigo.

- Antes quero lembrar que ele é seu amigo._ Gaara falou sério para o loiro.

- Eu sei._ ele respondeu abrindo a porta e entrando no cômodo.

Lá ele pode ver Ino e Shizune aplicando medicações e monitorando os aparelhos ligados ao jovem moreno deitado na cama. Os homens ficaram observando o movimento no quarto, até que a loira se virou para eles sorrindo, e andar em direção ao ruivo, e abraçá-lo.

- Ele vai ficar bem._ Ino comentou depois de se afastar do ruivo.

- Não houve nenhuma mordida, mas é bom ele descansar por hora._ Shizune falou esboçando um sorriso depois de abraçar a prancheta.

- A Sakura deve estar preocupada._ Ino falou olhando para o jovem.

- Ele disse algo de Hinata?_ Naruto perguntou preocupado.

- Que se sentiu fraco em não conseguir protegê-la._ Ino respondeu triste._ Ele disse que foi uma equipe, eram uns seis vampiros juntos.

- Isso não é normal._ Shizune falou.

- Não é mais devem estar tramando algo._ Gaara comentou pensativo._ Nós fomos atacados por cinco deles.

- Eu só queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo._ Shizune falou indo até o moreno e tirando a temperatura dele.

- Se lamentar não ajudar em nada._ Naruto falou apertando o punho, com os olhos fitos no moreno._ Vou falar com a Sakura.

E sem esperar a resposta dos que estavam no quarto saiu em direção ao fim do corredor, e antes de entrar pela porta negra, respirou fundo e checou seu winchester-22. Levou sua mão até a maçaneta e abriu a porta, encontrando Tenten em frente a um vidro fume assistindo a algo, a morena tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

- Como a Temari está indo?_ perguntou depois após se acomodar ao lado da chocolate.

- Nada demais, ela está preocupada com o Sasuke, e com a Hinata também._ ela respondeu sem desviar os olhos.

- Ela já tomou a dose de sangue hoje?_ Naruto perguntou tranqüilo.

- Já, a Temari levou uma garrafa por precaução._ Tenten falou olhando para o loiro._ Ela disse que não temos muito tempo.

- Eu vou lá._ ele informou indo até uma segunda porta, feita de aço, e a abriu sem cerimônia._ Como vai Sakura?

- N-Naruto?!_ ela perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Precisa de algo?_ ele perguntou frio.

- Ela vai ficar bem._ Sakura falou olhando para ele.

- Não ouse ler minha mente._ ele disse ríspido.

- Não posso evitar._ a rosada deu de ombros._ Eu não tenho culpa de nada que aconteceu comigo ou com a Hinata.

- Eu não..._ ele tentou falar.

- Eu fiquei com medo de morrer..._ ela disse olhando para baixo com os olhos perdidos._ Eu agarrei a única chance que tive.

- Sakura._ ele o jovem disse arregalando os olhos, e a loira olhou a jovem a sua frente com pena.

- Nós entendemos._ Temari se pronunciou._ Naruto temos que ir até o castelo.

- Castelo?_ o loiro perguntou sem entender e Sakura esboçou um sorriso.

- Ele é perdido quanto à direção e lugares Temari._ a rosada respondeu, e o loiro levou a mão até a cabeça sem jeito.

- Eu consigo me localizar._ ele tentou se defender.

- Eu sei que sim._ a rosada falou gentil._ Com um GPS._ e as mulheres riram._ Levem-me junto, eu sei onde é.

- Você pode nos causar problemas._ Tenten falou entrando na saleta.

- Eu vou junto com ela._ Naruto falou sorrindo para a rosada que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não podemos ir em um grupo grande, mas podemos deixar uma equipe de prontidão para chegar uma horas depois que nós._ Sakura falou pensativa.

- Certo, eu vou aprontar tudo._ Temari falou se levantando.

- Quem vai com vocês?_ Tenten perguntou.

- O Kakashi._ Naruto quem respondeu._ Ele tem mais afinidade com a gente.

- Vamos?!_ Temari chamou a chocolate._ Saiam imediatamente.

O loiro saiu com Sakura ao seu lado, eles procuravam manter uma conversa sadia, até que passaram pelo quarto onde Sasuke estava, Naruto parou e deixou que a Sakura entrasse por um instante no quarto e olhasse o estado do moreno. Ela foi até ele e tocou em sua mão de leve, e sem demorar muito retirou sua mão da dele.

- Você está quente._ ela falou baixinho, mais as duas mulheres que estavam no quarto os assistindo ouviram, e abaixaram os olhos tristes._ Fica bem.

- Sakura._ Naruto chamou quando viu Kakashi saindo do elevador.

Os dois seguiram até o elevador onde Kakashi os esperava, segurando o mesmo. Depois seguiram a caminho do carro, aonde Sakura ia passando as coordenadas a Kakashi e Naruto repassava para Shikamaru. Os três entraram numa ranger e seguiram as coordenadas que a rosada tinha dado.

Em um lugar longe, uma jovem abria os olhos perolados vagarosamente, e depois levou a mão até a cabeça, mas sentiu sua mão presa. Rapidamente levantou a cabeça dirigindo seu olhar para seu pulso, e se deu conta de estar presa pelos pulsos, e seus pés estavam descalços sentindo o frio do chão.

- Boa noite._ uma voz sinistra soou pelo lugar;

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas olhou na direção e viu um homem pálido de cabelos longos e pretos, olhando-a com um sorriso mórbido. Depois seus olhos correram pelo recinto, um pátio aberto a luz do luar, com tochas iluminando as partes principais, e um jardim sem flores.

- É uma menina difícil de agarrar, Hyuuga-sama._ o homem falou debochado; e andou na direção dela._ Surpresa?_ ele perguntou olhando os olhos sérios e raivosos da menina.

-..._ ela continuava sem falar, então ele levou a mão até o rosto dela fazendo um carinho bruto em seu rosto, e ela tentou afastar-se.

- Você se tornou uma bela mulher._ ele disse segurando firme o queixo dela; fazendo-a olhá-lo.

- O que quer de mim, Orochimaru?_ Hinata perguntou ríspida.

- O que eu quero?_ ele perguntou com um riso sombrio._ Você.

- Hã?!_ ela perguntou sem entender.

- Faz exatamente meia hora que a "seqüestramos", e tendo a primogênita da família Hyuuga em nosso domínio, a caça aos vampiros vai ser dada como finalizada._ ele disse gargalhando.

- Não vou me juntar a vocês._ ela disse decidida.

- Receio informar que você não tem direito a escolhas._ ele disse rindo e se virando de costa a ela e num movimento rápido sumiu da vista da jovem, que passou a olhar em todas as direções ainda presa meio pendurada pelos pulsos.

- Droga!_ ela resmungou olhando para os pés que também estavam presos por correntes de ferro a machucando conforme os movimentos._ Eu não posso me soltar.

- É verdade, não pode._ a voz do vilão soou ao ouvido da jovem, ele pode senti-lo atrás de si._ Você vai sentir uma dor leve._ ele disse afastando o cabelos pretos azulado longo do pescoço da jovem.

- N-Não!_ ela disse agoniada, se debatendo.

- Psiu..._ ele disse baixo ao ouvido dela._ Vai doer mais se continuar a se debater.

- Por..._ ela não terminou de falar, sentiu sua voz se esvaindo e uma sensação de paz a invadir, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia certo desejo, aos poucos ela estava sendo seduzida e ia se entregando ao vampiro.

- Isso... Conheça agora o beijo do vampiro._ ele disse baixo passando os dentes afiados de leve pelo pescoço dela e sussurrou._ que lindo pescoço!_ ele disse e abocanhou o pescoço dela.

- Ah!_ ela gritou ao sentir os dentes serem cravados em seu dorso, e fechou os olhos, e a imagem de Naruto sorrindo veio a sua mente, mas aos poucos ia se apagando.

O trio chegou ao castelo e começou a adentrar o lugar, primeiro estranharam a falta de armadilhas, e o vazio do ambiente, mas Sakura tratou de explicar que ali ficava a cova do vampiro que originara a tudo, e sendo assim o lugar era habitado apenas por ele e suas noivas, além das humanas que capturavam vez ou outra para alimentá-lo.

Eles começaram a correr dentro do lugar, enquanto Sakura os guiava até acharem um obstáculo em seu caminho, uma jovem ruiva, apareceu do nada na frente deles com um sorriso cínico.

- Como vai Sakura?_ ela disse sorrindo._ Vejo que a rosada não morreu._ a jovem disse com desdém e a rosada ficou séria.

- É uma das noivas dele._ Sakura avisou aos homens com ela._ Tomem..._ sem conseguir finalizar o que ia falar a eles perceberam ela ao lado de Naruto.

- Você é muito bonito._ ela disse levando as mãos ao rosto do jovem.

- Naruto cuidado._ Sakura falou séria, atirando na ruiva._ A Karin é uma das primeiras que foram transformadas por Orochimaru.

- Ela?!_ Kakashi perguntou ficando de costas para as costas de Sakura.

- Sim, ela é velha._ Sakura falou com um sorriso de canto, sentindo a presença da outra._ Ali!_ ela falou e começou a atirar.

- Naruto, quanto mais velho o vampiro mais artimanhas ele possui._ Kakashi falou ficando preparado para atirar.

- Onde estão suas irmãs?!_ Sakura perguntou para Karin que parava em frente a ela.

- Dormindo, eu acho._ ela disse com um sorriso maldoso.

- Vão._ Sakura falou pulando em cima da vampira ruiva.

Os dois homens saíram correndo e entraram por um corredor antigo iluminado por tochas, com muito morfo e teias de aranha. Eles caminharam lado a lado, e chegaram a frente de uma porta enorme de madeira bem trabalhada; trocaram um olhar e abriram calmamente a porta.

- Elas não estão aqui._ Naruto falou baixo, enquanto cobria a retaguarda de Kakashi.

- Ah!_ eles ouviram uma voz aguda manhosa ecoar._ Eles estão nos procurando.

- Estão sim, Shion._ outra voz aguda se fez presente, e os homens encostaram as costas um no outro olhando pelo quarto escurecido, procurando de onde as vozes vinham.

- Eles são bonitos, Tayuya._ uma loira muito formosa apareceu em frente a Naruto.

- São sim, Shion._ a mulher ruiva apareceu de súbito na frente de Kakashi tocando em seu rosto.

- Não._ ele sussurrou atirando sem mirar, o que fez a vampira se afastar.

- Ele é brabo, Tayuya._ Shion falou debochando se colocando ao lado da ruiva.

- Vamos brincar com eles._ a voz da ruiva saiu fria, sinistra.

E logo um embate se desenvolveu, onde as vampiras chegavam próximos a eles e os arranhavam enquanto eles atiravam ao vento espantando-as, até que Kakashi acertou um tiro na ruiva que se iluminou de dentro para fora e pegou fogo.

- O que você fez?_ a loira choramingou, e os olhou com raiva._ Eu vou matá-los e sugar todo o seu sangue._ ela disse mostrando os dentes afiados.

Não houve muito trabalho, exceto quando a loira agarrou Kakashi pelas costas e estava prestes a mordê-lo quando Naruto acertou uma bala na cabeça da vampira. Então Kakashi se virou de frente para ela e enfiou uma estaca no peito dela, vendo-a pegar fogo, depois um grito agudo.

- Vamos._ Naruto falou saindo da sala e encontrando com Sakura ao lado de fora.

- Você está bem?_ Kakashi perguntou a rosada que assentiu.

- Ela está no jardim de inverno do castelo._ Sakura falou mostrando o caminho.

Então eles seguiram para o lugar, e quando chegaram notaram o silêncio do ambiente, eles caminharam com um protegendo o outro até Naruto estancar no caminho, e ver o corpo de Hinata pendurado pelos pulsos, a jovem mantinha a cabeça caída como se estivesse desmaiada, e podia se notar o vestido branco que ela usava sujo de sangue na altura do seu seio, ao lado esquerdo de seu corpo.

- Hinata!_ o loiro berrou correndo em sua direção, mas ele não conseguia alcançá-la, pois Sakura o segurava.

-..._ Hinata ouviu o loiro gritando por ela e despertou devagar, e assim foi levantando vagarosamente a cabeça, e enquanto ele assistia a cada movimento dela, principalmente quando ele abriu os olhos, que estavam pratas e sedentos por sangue.

- Hi... na... ta_ Naruto falou devagar se perdendo na imagem de sua amada, ele a viu se soltar com facilidade das correntes que a prendiam e andar lentamente em sua direção com um sorriso maligno.

Aos poucos Sakura e Kakashi sumiram de onde estavam, assim como o jardim de inverno ia perdendo a forma, e restava apenas o corpo de Hinata se movimentando vagarosamente em sua direção.

- Sangue._ ela disse baixo, com uma voz fria e seca, arrepiando o jovem que não conseguiu mais se mover.

Ele ficou vendo ela chegar próximo de si, e encostar os dentes em seu pescoço, sentiu ela começando a mordê-lo, e tudo ficou branco.

- Ah!_ o loiro acordou se súbito gritando, e acabou por assustar a sua esposa que acordou com o grito dele.

- Naruto o que houve?_ ela lhe perguntou doce.

- Hinata, é você mesma?_ ele perguntou aflito, tocando o rosto dela que assentiu._ Desculpe!_ ele falou calmo._ Eu tive um pesadelo.

- Está tudo bem._ ela falou sorrindo, fazendo-o deitar, e ela se deitou por cima dele._ Vamos voltar a dormir, foi só um sonho ruim.


	3. Menina Veneno

Capítulo único: Menina Veneno.** NaruxSakuxHina**

Eu estou assistindo a tempestade que atinge Konoha através da janela da sala de estar, e é algo difícil de acontecer por aqui, afinal, minha vila sempre é muito ensolarada, sempre muito agradável. Não, que a chuva não seja agradável, pelo contrario eu gosto deste clima, ele me dá tempo para fazer algo que costumo não fazer, que é pensar. E esse é o problema, eu estar refletindo, por que eu passo a ser paranóico, e penso que o clima aqui em Konoha varia de acordo com os meus sentimentos.

Cômico?! Surreal?! Eu acho que não, quando eu estou feliz Konoha tem seu sol brilhante e forte, quando eu estou triste Konoha chora por mim. Isto se deve aos meus últimos anos, e a minha situação vigente; tudo turbulento como essa tempestade.

Vejam bem, quando eu completei quinze anos minha vida passou a ser tentar resgatar o meu melhor amigo, e de certa forma caçar os membros da Akatsuki, mas isso não foi nada, por que de repente series de ataques se sucederão bem como uma guerra se desencadeou, por conta do Uchiha Obito. Mas, tudo isso passou, ficou em um passado dolorido e adormecido na mente de todos, até porque o Sasuke já voltou para a vila, e depois de muitas restrições pode-se dizer que ele vive normalmente aqui.

E, eu estou aqui, fui considerado herói aos meus dezesseis anos, também foi na época que todos reconheceram que eu havia superado meu mestre Jiraya, meus pais: Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina; também foi quando eu descobri que fui... Não, que eu sou muito amado e querido por eles... Parando um pouco minha linha de raciocínio, eu estou olhando para o relógio que fiz questão de colocar na sala, em frente ao sofá... E olha que horas são...

_Meia noite no meu quarto _

_Ela vai surgir_

_Ouço passos na escada_

_Vejo a porta abrir..._

"Naruto?!" _ eu ouvi uma voz feminina e sexy chamar do outro lado da porta, enquanto dava batidas leves na porta, para depois eu ficar vendo-a entrar no meu apartamento. Ela entrava imponente, sexy e com um sorriso que eu me deixava louco.

E personificada naquela mulher a que desfilava até mim, de um jeito que me faz pirar, estava a surrealidade da minha vida, estava toda a minha confusão por ter um relacionamento ardente e gostoso com alguém e que parecia parte dos meus sonhos eróticos com a mulher por quem eu sempre fui apaixonado.

"Boa noite, Naruto-sama"_ ela disse parada em minha frente sorrindo, e eu fiquei fitando-a naqueles olhos esmeraldas que me tiravam o fôlego. Sabe, aquele sonho que te fisga e tudo o que você quer é revivê-lo noite após noite, ela era isso! Tirava-me do sério, mas só durante a noite, e depois não deixava vestígio que tínhamos ficado juntos, principalmente durante o dia, que agíamos como colegas que perderam o contato aos poucos.

Ela sentou-se no meu colo, de frente, e as pernas dela ficaram cada uma do lado das minhas, aquilo era excitante demais, e sem falar ela me beijou luxuriosamente. E, como um bom homem que sou, tratei de correr minhas mãos em seu corpo, pois este é o sonho que eu mais amo, e que a realidade que me atinge depois que se dane! Eu vou aproveitar esse corpo perfeito, e quem sabe um dia eu tome coragem para fazer com que esse sonho faça parte de minha realidade de vez.

E com ela ali, as paredes de minha casa foram confidentes de mais uma noite de amor, onde eu a beijei a começar por sua boa, depois seu lóbulo e desci pelo pescoço, mas ela me afastou e sorrindo safada, tirou a blusa se oferecendo para mim e dizendo "Coma-me, faça-me sua, porque eu estou queimando"

- Eu vou pagar seu fogo._ eu disse rindo de canto, beijando seus seios, apertando a bunda dela, enquanto ela gemia e dizia: "Naruto, Naruto-sama, Naruto". E, o meu objetivo era fazê-la gritar isso, fazê-la gritar na nota mais alta de nossa orquestra a dois.

_Um abajur cor de carne_

_Um lençol azul_

_Cortinas de seda_

_E o seu corpo nu..._

Enquanto nos agarrávamos no sofá a segurei firme apertando a sua bunda, e me levantei, ela logo apertou as pernas na minha cintura, e as roupas foram ficando pelo caminho que levava ao meu quarto, onde a deitei na cama, e a olhei descarado, necessitado, ardente por ela. E, sem poder, eu sorri malicioso, safado, galinha, minha noite estava ganha com ela ali na minha cama arfando e me chamando para estar com ela. "Vem logo" ela murmurava enquanto se tocava e eu assistia aquilo, enlouquecendo.

_Menina veneno_

_O mundo é pequeno _

_Demais para nós dois_

_Em toda cama que eu durmo_

_Só dá você, só dá você_

_Só dá você..._

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Eu não lembro quando dormimos, mas eu me lembro de ficar observando a flor de cerejeira em minha cama, de ficar decorando cada traço da mulher maravilhosa que me entorpecia pela noite. Eu me lembro do seu cheiro, que impregnava os meus lençóis, o cheiro que passava de você para mim, no nosso ritmo, lento e suave, rápido e forte.

E não me importava mais nada, o mundo sumia e tudo o que eu via, que eu vejo, são os seus olhos verdes, a sua boca rosada, os seus seios medianos, e a sua voz entorpecida, sexy... O sorriso contente, satisfeito... E só assim para eu dormir tranqüilo.

_Seus olhos verdes no espelho_

_Brilham para mim_

_Seu corpo inteiro é um prazer_

_Do principio ao fim..._

_Sozinho no meu quarto_

_Eu acordo sem você_

_Fico falando pras paredes_

_Até adormecer..._

O pior de tudo, é acordar e não vê-la ao meu lado, é quando eu me sinto usado, quando eu me sinto algo descartável... Mas, tudo bem, sempre foi assim... Noites intermináveis de prazer, e dias prazerosos de meros desconhecidos. Os sorrisos que você me dá entre quatro paredes são direcionados a uma única pessoa que não dá a mínima para ela, a atenção que ela me direciona entre quatro paredes também é voltada só para esse homem, que não sabe quão boa de cama ela é.

"Você não vem, Hokage-sama?" _ ela me chama sorrindo e com um brilho nos olhos, mas ela está ao lado do Sasuke, com os braços enganchados, enquanto ele fica sério, nos olhando. Com, sutileza ele retira o seu braço do dele, e nós olhamos ao redor, o motivo é a mulher que o faz sorrir, morena com um corpo escultural, doce e tímida. Quem iria imaginar que o Uchiha ia cair de amores pela Hyuuga, e que iria fazer de tudo para ela sorrir para ele como ele sorrir para ela.

Desde que ela se envolveu com o Uchiha, que a Hinata não me dirige a palavra direito, eu só lembro-me dela perguntando com lágrimas nos olhos: "Eu te amo, mas se você não sente nada de mais mesmo, tudo bem se eu aceitar o Sasuke-san?". Nós havíamos rompido três dias antes disso.

_Menina veneno_

_O mundo é pequeno _

_Demais para nós dois_

_Em toda cama que eu durmo_

_Só dá você, só dá você_

_Só dá você..._

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

O que me deixa ansioso o dia inteiro é o chegar da noite, e quando a lua sobe no alto do céu, meu sorriso se ilumina e onde quer que eu esteja eu fico animado, como por exemplo nesta viagem diplomática, eu estou na minha barraca, fitando o teto, esperando ela entrar pela fenda.

"Naruto"_ ela chama baixo, abre o feche e entra fechando-o em seguida, e engatinhando ela fica por cima de mim, enquanto eu a fito embasbacado pelo poder que ela exerce sobre mim. É estranho, eu me sinto meio masoquista principalmente quando em meio a uma agarração nossa, eu a ouço chamar: "Sasuke-kun"... Isso me machuca, e me faz ficar selvagem, eu tenho vontade de fazê-la sentir o que sinto, mas então é quando ela geme na última nota e ela geme com prazer, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo safada grita: "Naruto-sama me rasga! Isso... Issoo... Naruto..."

- Você demorou hoje._ eu falei a ela, quando caímos ofegantes um ao lado do outro, e ela sorria, assistindo-a nestes momentos, eu me sinto o bicho, porque ela pode até chamar por qualquer um mas sou eu que faço ela gritas, sou eu que faço ela ficar uma ninfomaníaca querendo mais.

"Cala a boca" ela disse sorrindo safada, e se colocando por cima de mim sorrindo cínica "Você ainda não acabou comigo" ela disse levando minhas mãos aos seus seios, e fazendo-me uma massagem, "Eu vou ao céu com você!" quando ela disse isso eu sorri, a noite ia ser longa.

_Menina veneno você tem_

_Um jeito sereno de ser_

_E toda noite no meu quarto_

_Você vem me entorpecer_

_Entorpecer, entorpecer_

_Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!_

_Meia noite no meu quarto_

_Ela vai surgir_

_Eu ouço passos na escada_

_Eu vejo a porta abrir..._

O nosso caso durou mais alguns meses, ou até o Sasuke se casar com a Hinata, e então nós paramos, a minha menina veneno parou de vir atrás de mim à meia noite; a minha cama mesmo ainda com o cheiro dela, virou o lugar de memórias insaciáveis. E, olhando pela janela do prédio Hokage, eu pude ver a Ino sorrindo ao caminhar ao lado de Sai, pude ver Temari e Shikamaru sentados em um telhado conversando algo, e eu me toquei que eu estava só, por sua causa, Haruno Sakura.

Mas, eu ainda sou o ninja número um de Konoha, e completamente impulsivo; hoje eu iria fazer o resto dos meus sonhos se tornarem uma realidade visível a todos. E, esse pensamento me deu forças.

_Você vem não sei de onde  
Eu sei vem me amar  
Eu nem sei qual o seu nome  
Mas nem preciso chamar..._

- Sakura._ eu te chamo, depois de entrar no hospital feito um louco, e abrir sua porta com tudo, e vejo os seus olhos verdes surpresos.

- Naruto?!_ você diz baixo, e confusa.

- Precisamos conversar._ eu falei calmo, fechando a porta e trancando-a em seguida.

- O que foi?!_ você pergunta me observando atentamente; e eu vou em sua direção enquanto você fica paralisada, e enquanto eu mandava minha consciência à merda, puxei-a pela cintura e a beijei com desejo, com amor, com raiva, com vontade, a beijei para que ela se desmanchasse em minhas mãos.

- Eu te amo._ falei quando nos separamos ofegantes.

- Na..._ ela começou a falar mais eu coloquei um dedo em sua boca a silenciando.

- Deixa-me falar._ eu disse gentil._ Fica comigo, case-se comigo. Por que eu te amo, e mesmo você pensando ser mentira ou coisa de criança._ eu disse levando a mão dela ao meu coração_ Eu sempre fui sincero desde a primeira vez que te vi, desde o nosso primeiro beijo, desde a nossa primeira noite de amor, eu sempre te amei.

- Na..._ ela tentou começar.

- Eu não sou o cara mais bonito, mais inteligente; mas eu te amo de verdade._ eu disse me ajoelhando em sua frente._ Por isso case-se comigo.

- Eu te acho o cara mais bonito, mais inteligente e o melhor homem na cama, principalmente._ ela disse sorrindo._ Eu só fiquei com medo de não estar a altura.

_Menina Veneno  
Você tem um jeito sereno de ser  
E toda noite no meu quarto  
Vem me entorpecer  
Me entorpecer  
Me entorpecer  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

E ali naquela sala de hospital, nós caímos no chão nos beijando vorazmente, necessitadamente, ali naquele chão eu te fiz minhas e você gritou meu nome do começo ao fim, naquele lugar éramos apenas nós dois, e o desejo misturado ao amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

"Naruto... Naruto... Mais... Isso, isso, isso!" _ era o que eu ouvia de sua boca, em pleno meio dia, além do barulho de coisas caindo, foi o melhor sexo que fizemos. E mais cômico ainda foi sair da sala depois com vários olhares assustados em nossa direção e um olhar safado de Ino parada em frente a porta com os braços cruzados.

"Aqui não é lugar para um sexo selvagem como vocês faziam"_ ela disse rindo, e eu pelo primeira vez via a rosada ao meu lado corar e se esconder atrás de mim, que apenas sorri mais safado e dei de ombros.

_Menina veneno  
Menina veneno  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Menina veneno  
Menina veneno  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Menina veneno  
Menina veneno  
Menina veneno  
Menina veneno  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Menina veneno... _


End file.
